


Unwavering Support

by Syrus



Category: Changeling (Visual Novel)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Making Out, Romance, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrus/pseuds/Syrus
Summary: Overwhelmed by the love and support Ewan has given her as everything in her life crashed down, Nora wanted him to know that she would stick by him, no matter what anyone said or thought.AU mid Ewan Croft route, when they spend the night in the school club room.
Relationships: Ewan Croft/Nora Lewis
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Unwavering Support

I wasn’t sure what time it was when I started to come back to consciousness, but it had to have been very early. I felt warm arms around me, and a warm body against mine. Ewan’s arms…Ewan’s body. My face went red as I slowly opened my eyes to look at him. The room was lit by dim light, so it presumably was still too early for any light to be streaming through the windows facing the outside.

His face was so gentle in sleep, and I couldn’t help but smile as I reached up to carefully adjust some hair that was over his face to behind an ear, getting a pleasant tingle from the contact. Ewan let out a small sigh from the touch, and slowly began to wake up as well. As his eyes focused on me, I couldn’t help but be struck with how beautiful they were again. 

Leave it to him to make me a gooey sentimental blob. While I might have been more embarrassed by all of that in normal circumstances, this was far from normal. My whole world was far from normal, and every single thing I took for granted had been upended in the last few weeks. I was just glad that I had Ewan by my side. 

“Hey.” I spoke softly, caressing his cheek again gently, finding it adorable to see a blush rise up on his cheeks even in this dim lighting.

He gave me the slightest of smiles in return, but his eyes were warm enough to make a similar blush come to my own cheeks as he replied, “Hey.”

It was true that Ewan had pulled away from the world when his Fae traits caused him to leave everything he loved to do and the idea of making more friends, but he was nothing but kind and good natured. I’ve seen it all first hand, and honestly I was feeling more and more flattered that he wanted to give me this kind of attention.

Even if Ally had some reservations to whatever was happening between us and the effect this might have on my future safety, I could easily tell that I wouldn’t be happy if Ewan wasn’t in my life. If I wasn’t in his. But, I decided that it wasn’t the time for those kinds of heavy and somber thoughts when we had just a single peaceful moment together when my entire world was falling apart. I had no idea what the next morning would bring, but right now, I could easily believe that the whole world was just the two of us, and I so badly wanted even the smallest reprieve from all the worries the next day would bring.

I was silent for a long moment, and a slightly worried look crossed Ewan’s face. He reached out to touch my cheek in return and he softly asked, “Is everything okay?”

I couldn’t help but smile wryly at that and replied a little cheekily, “It’s hard to say that anything is ‘okay’ in my situation with what’s happening around me right now, but…”

My blush returned as I kept speaking, “Right this second…I’d say things are good.”

Ewan’s smile grew and so did both of our blushes. I could feel my heart beating faster at how good he looked like this. Genuinely happy and unburdened from his usual worries about himself and the Faerie world. I was certain that neither of us would truly be free from these worries; but stealing moments like this was likely going to be important for us both moving forward. 

Ewan’s expression grew somber as another silence settled between us and he closed his eyes and let out another small sigh, speaking a little bitterly, “I wish things didn’t have to be like this…I wish the Fae didn’t have to be like this.”

I couldn’t help but frown to see him internally blaming himself for my situation in some way, shape or form, and I couldn’t let him. I don’t know what I would have done if he wasn’t by my side helping me through as much as he did. I wouldn’t have gotten to the bottom of what happened to me all those years ago so quickly, and I certainly wouldn’t have so easily found a way to begin dealing with the problem either.

I shook my head and replied, “It doesn’t matter. All that matters is that you’re not like them. I only care about you.”

It was true that I never so frankly and unironically told my feelings to anyone about anything, always ready with a sarcastic quip for any and all situations, but he needed to hear the plain and simple truth about what was going on in my head and how he made me feel.

I kept looking into his eyes and my face went redder than it had been in a good long while as the most simultaneously heartbreaking and attractively vulnerable expression materialized on his face. All I wanted to do was to show him that I valued him and appreciated him in my life, no matter what anyone else said or thought about us. I had to make him understand.

I shifted myself in his arms so that I could reach his lips with mine, leaning in to give him a long kiss that expressed the things that I had no idea how to say. I was never good in emotional situations, so I’d let actions do the talking for me. As our lips stayed connected, my dour thoughts started falling away, and I was able to begin focusing on the sensation all our touching was causing.

His hands found their way up from my shoulders into my hair as we kept kissing, and I decided to follow suit. With all the craziness around us, we’d barely gotten to explore any of this side of our relationship up to now. Every second of us kissing and every second I felt his hands moving in my hair or across my skin, I was more and more sure that waiting up to now was a mistake. And the longer we kissed, the more I wanted. It wasn’t as though I really had any experience in this area, all of this totally new territory for me, but I wasn’t one to shy away from the unknown. If most of the problems I’d gotten myself into up to this point wasn’t a testament to that, I wasn’t sure what would be. 

When I finally pulled back slightly for a breath, I couldn’t help but blush at how much harder I seemed to be breathing and how much faster my heart was beating. I was in awe at the type of power he had over me to make me feel the things I did right this moment. And I wanted more. I could only hope that he felt the same way, but I think whatever he was feeling couldn’t be that far off from my own feelings with how his gorgeous eyes had now darkened with the slightest bit of lust.

I never thought I’d want a man to look at me the way he was looking at me right then, but when those eyes moved up and down my face, I knew I was wrong as I couldn’t help but shiver in anticipation. I gulped and wondered what to do next, every idea I had being far more embarrassing than the last. I needed to get closer to him…I wanted to feel more. 

I pulled him until he was sitting up, and then I pushed all of my embarrassment aside as I sat in his lap, realizing for the millionth time the differences in our sizes. But, I honestly felt as though I fit in his lap just right as I wrapped my arms over his shoulders and around his neck, bringing him in for another deep kiss. The small groan he made into this kiss made an embarrassing sound rise from my own throat, but I think I was far too carried away in this and with him to even care.

All I cared about was how good doing this with him made me feel. How good it appeared to make him feel too. His hands began to slowly make their way down my back and I could feel the strength in those hands as he touched me. I shivered again and wanted to kiss him even deeper. I shyly began to reach my tongue toward his lips, until he got the idea to open his mouth a little more and let me explore. As my tongue touched his teeth and then his tongue, a jolt of pleasure went through me.

I’d never, ever felt anything like that before in my life and it was addicting. I then got more brave and rubbed my tongue against his with more force, and that jolt got even more powerful. He sucked in a loud breath, and it appeared that he wanted his part in the fun, repeating the motion himself and creating a delicious tangle between our tongues. With how little experience I’m sure the both of us had with kissing, it was getting really hard to remember to breathe and to try to be coordinated enough not to keep knocking our noses together.

But there was no space in my mind for embarrassment at looking stupid. There was only all of the excitement rushing through me and the desire to keep touching more. It was as though every part of me was becoming more sensitive as this went on between us, since now even running my hands through his silky hair was sending shivers through me, and all I could do was grip gently as though it was some kind of anchor in this sea of emotion and sensation I suddenly found myself adrift in.

Ewan appeared to appreciate this as he made a soft and pleased murmur and leaned his head into my hands more, making me want to center in on his neck. I slowly parted our lips, sucking in a quick breath at the wet sound they made as I did, and I carefully began to kiss there. It was then that his heady scent pervaded my senses and made me feel light headed in the best way possible.

Ewan made a muffled moan, as though he was embarrassed at that sound that he appeared powerless to stop, and that made me smirk just slightly against his skin as I darted my tongue out in a quick, testing lick, wanting to see if I could get any other reactions out of him. I was definitely not disappointed when I felt his body shudder and his head flopped backwards against the couch.

“Nora…” he whispered breathlessly, his eyes rolling to the back of his head in the obvious pleasure he was feeling.

I couldn’t stop there, not when he looked like this or said my name like that. There was an anxious tension building in my gut, and it pushed me onward to keep kissing and licking all over his neck, and in the back of my mind I realized that his neck might be sensitive due to his unique Fae trait. Now, that was definitely an interesting thing for us to learn together. And there was likely so much more for us to learn.

But as I kept doing this, feeling addicted to the sound of his gasping and moany breaths and his intoxicating scent, I suddenly noticed little wisps of green exuding from his neck. I was getting a bit more used to this now, so I pulled back to give him a little break and prevent an unfortunate thing from happening and teased him softly with a devious smile on my face, “Don’t go losing your head just yet. That might ruin the moment.”

Ewan’s chest rose and fell obviously as he took in a few necessary and desperate breaths, and a smile was just touching the edges of his mouth, “I’ve only had to worry about losing my head when I’ve been nervous or upset. It’s not like I’ve ever uhh…”

His face reddened even more, but his small smile also began to turn into a smirk as he kept talking, “I’ve never felt anything this intense not having to do with sadness.”

I couldn’t keep the mischievous smile on my face from growing more, “Well, I guess I’m a little flattered then.”

“Come here.” Ewan’s voice was equal parts amused and demanding, his hands cupping my face on both sides to bring me back in for a wet and messy kiss.

Probably because aiming properly wasn’t anyone’s strong suit yet, and because both us did not care in the slightest. His fingers trembled as they carefully moved down my neck, and he didn’t hesitate in beginning to push down the thin jacket I had on. I quickly took the hint and threw it off of myself to the floor and when I reached out to touch his chest, I realized that he had to be burning up in the long sleeved shirt and jacket he had on.

Deciding that I had to make the best decision for everyone, I began pushing off his jacket too. When that joined mine on the floor, I moved in for another kiss, feeling as though I was now literally being wrapped in warmth with no leather jacket in between us anymore. I’d never expected to be someone that could get so caught up in what I was feeling that I would let something this physical happen so quickly and in what was normally a very public place, but Ewan did something to me that no one else in my life had ever done.

It was so freeing to just feel when I was so used to insulting, snarking, scorning, and over thinking. As I was distracted slightly by my thoughts, Ewan surprised me when his hands began to creep up my sides into decidedly intimate territory. His hands paused and he murmured into the kisses he was pressing into my neck, “Please, Nora…c-can I…?”

His hands trembled as he waited for me to say something, and I moaned at the fact he wanted me badly enough that he was slightly on edge and said, “Yes, Ewan…”

My face felt so red at how needy and eager I sounded, but at the soft groan he gave me in response to my words and the fact that his hands had finally moved up to touch my chest, I couldn’t spare it a second more of thought. His hands were so nervous and so gentle but given the fact that no one had ever touched me like this before, it was a complete rush of sensation. 

I knew then that maybe Ewan could actually lose his head, but I just might be the one losing my mind. I needed to do more than simply sit here as he did things to me, wonderful things though they were, so I reached down to work my fingers under his shirt until I was touching the skin on his sides and his stomach. His skin felt so warm and so pleasant under my fingertips that I decided to take my time touching him and committing the sensation to memory. 

I wanted to see him. The idea of seeing him shirtless, when the most I’d seen of him was him with only his jacket off, was enough to make me even more anxious and excited. I moved my hands to the bottom of his shirt to grip it at the bottom, meeting his eyes nervously as I asked, “Y-your shirt…I-I…”

In spite of my normal embarrassment at being ten feet near any sort of situation like this missing, there was still the fact that I’d never tried to undress a man before, and that in itself was a different sort of embarrassment all together. Ewan’s face flushed at my attempt at the question, but he gulped and nodded, reaching down to grab my hands that were still gripping the bottom of his shirt and begin moving them upwards to signal his assent.

That was all I needed and I slowly drew that piece of clothing off of him, taking in the sight of his naked chest and feeling myself flushing at seeing so much skin when before all he’d usually show of himself was his head, neck, and hands. He was like a male version of a Victorian Lady. That realization would have made me laugh if I could manage to spare a single thought beyond how stunning his body was. My eyes eventually made their way back to his, and I could see his nervousness.

I ran a slow hand from the top of his chest downward, and I breathed to him, “You look really good…”

Maybe compliments weren’t one of my strong points either, but I hoped he could tell I was being genuine. He smiled a little bit in relief, and I reached a hand up to bring him in for one more kiss and let my other hand run downward over his chest toward his stomach. My hands were trembling too by this point, almost unable to believe any of this was happening…that I could be so lucky to experience something like this with such a wonderful person.

And it didn’t hurt that I thought he was absolutely hot too. I turned my head to kiss his neck again, and within a moment, he gasped loudly and quickly grabbed my arms. Before I had to ask him what happened, or if I’d somehow done something he’d not liked, I could see the wisps of green from his neck again. Ahh…it wasn’t that I’d done something he’d disliked, it was more likely I did something he liked a bit too much.

After his gasping breath and a moment to get his wits about him again, he gave me an apologetic smile and said, “I…think I need a break. This is…a lot for me to take in at once, especially when I’ve not really done anything like this before.”

I also took a calming breath and nodded, smiling back at him, speaking in humor, “When all of this craziness wraps up, why don’t you take me somewhere nice on your bike and I can let my dad know that we’ve gone through with eloping.”

An attractive little smirk then came to his lips as he shifted on the couch to let me lay next to him and he whispered back in just as much amusement, “Wow, remind me never to get on your bad side. You can be terrifyingly callous.”

I had to then smile up at him and say, “Don’t test me.”

We lay like that for another moment before he began to reach downward to find his shirt. I reached out to touch his arm and say, “Hey…can we…stay like this a while? It’s nice to just…be with you like this.” 

I could hear his heart beating in his chest and feel the warmth of his skin so keenly. I didn’t want to let go of those sensations so quickly. And even when it made my face burn red for being so gooey and sentimental again, I was trying to just be clear with what I was feeling instead of depending so heavily on my snark, as ingenious as my snark could be.

Ewan deserved no less when he’d opened up so much to me. I owed him the truth about the things I felt more than anyone. I let my mind dwell on these warm thoughts of him and the two of us together, and before I knew it, I dozed off into a deep sleep. And unfortunately for the two of us, so did he.

* * *

The light had begun to stream in through the windows of the club room as the morning came in full force, but Ewan and I were still soundly asleep. My hand was on his bare chest while my head rested in the nook between his shoulder and his arm. We likely would have stayed like this for a much longer while if not for the rude awakening we were soon to receive. 

“Hey, I don’t usually wake up so early, but I wanted to check on how you were doing, No—” Elliot’s voice was pleasant though slightly concerned before he suddenly cut off on realizing just what he’d walked in on.

And in his shock, he toppled loudly over one of the club room chairs as he backed up in surprise without looking where he was going. If the loud voice wasn’t enough to bring me out of sleep, all of that racket definitely was. I opened my eyes and saw Elliot frozen in shock on the floor staring at me. I quickly realized that it wasn’t just me he was staring at. It was me draped over a shirtless Ewan.

All of my thoughts zipping through my mind at a million miles per hour, the only thing I could do was half-hazardly push myself away from Ewan and fall on the floor myself, screaming as I toppled down.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry!” Elliot still hadn’t regained control of himself in the shock and surprise, but had at least thought to turn his eyes away from the two of us.

My face was burning in absolute embarrassment, and I struggled to think of something, anything I could say to make this less horrifying, but I was coming up with blanks. Though my train of thought abruptly crashed when I heard a groan above me and in the next second a head was in my lap. Ewan’s head.

“Ahh!” I yelled in my own shock then, not expecting it to go from bad to worse.

My friend just walked in on me and my shirtless and now headless boyfriend. I honestly could not make this shit up. And before there was much of a chance to process what exactly what happening to us in addition to what the two of us could possibly say to Elliot, we could hear approaching voices coming to enter the club room too.

I exchanged a look of horror and pleading with Elliot, and while I’d definitely feel like I owed him the biggest of favors, he appeared to understand the silent conversation and quickly nodded. He got up and moved to the door and yelled down the hall, “Just checked on Nora, and she seems fine. But she asked for a minute to let her wake up, so maybe we should wait.”

I wasn’t going to waste the additional ten seconds we gained with this, knowing that Ally and I had enough sleepovers together that she had far less respect for letting someone wake up in the morning on their own. I quickly got Ewan’s head back on and then helped him tug on his shirt before either of us suffered even more embarrassment because of all this. There wasn’t even enough time for me to get off the floor again when Ally burst into the room, speaking, “So what if she has a little bedhead, I’ve seen much worse from her – ”

I was still on the floor when she stopped speaking suddenly and looked at me, her eyes darting quickly between me and Ewan, who thankfully looked like he’d gotten himself back together, and her brow finally furrowed slightly in suspicion.

“Well…Elliot woke us up suddenly and uhh…Ewan’s head…well…” at least that was half of the story, and really that was the only half I was willing to share in front of the other club members that were slowly filing in after Ally.

She looked at me for another long, uncomfortable moment before she raised an eyebrow at me. I knew I was in for it later. That’s what that look meant. She would grill me until I’d spilled all my secrets. But, for now, it appeared we’d be safe from that since she changed the subject to the plans of keeping my house protected from the Faeries that were attempting to break in. I finally picked myself off the floor and sat next to Ewan on the couch again, making sure to exchange a quick look of relief with Elliot.

But, when I turned my eyes to Ewan again, I gave him a smile because I knew that all of that horror was worth it. He would always be worth it. It was nice when he reached out to take my hand in response. Maybe he thought I was worth it too.

* * *


End file.
